1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid treatment apparatus that treats a liquid with plasma.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has conventionally been known an apparatus that stably purifies water in a water vessel of a humidifying unit of an air treatment apparatus (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-148305). The air treatment apparatus described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-148305 includes a discharge treatment unit in which discharge is performed so that an active species is produced, and is configured to supply a part of air containing the active species thus produced to an air purifier and to the water in the water vessel.